All Alone in an Empty Classroom or so You Think
by Rya Clover
Summary: Hi I'm Rya Sio's twin sister this is a fic about snape and a very drunk headmistress. let the horor begin Mwaaahahaha haaaaaaaaaa! sorry


Hello It's Rya guess what I have my own thingy so I can put up my own  
  
stories and not have to annoy Sio!!!! I guess you're not that happy about  
  
seeing me well no offense but deal with it. (God screw the world  
  
Barney's dead! May every one be able to see him scream in pain  
  
lalalalalala!!!!!)  
All Alone in an Empty Classroom or so You  
Think.  
It was just a typical day for Professor Severus Snape. He had  
  
tortured the Griffindors given points to the Slytherins and he had  
  
just taken 10 points from Hufflepuff. Yes just a typical day for  
  
Snape or so he thought. He was walking down the hall and he  
  
heard McGonagall say "Severus I need to talk to you." He slowly  
  
turned; god how he hated her. McGonagall was lets say a little  
  
less than drunk she had just had 10 bottles of beer and wine and  
  
1 or 2 margaritas. Okay she was a little okay extremely drunk to  
  
say the least. And lest just say she was a bit on the wild side  
  
today (shudder the horror, oh! I'm so sorry Snape (sob) "What  
  
do you want McGonagall" asked Snape not knowing what he was  
  
in store for (his poor mortal soul!) "I need to talk to you about  
  
one of my students please fallow me." Of course Snape followed  
  
wondering why on earth and hell was she leading him the  
  
completely wrong direction. She answered, " Severus I'm afraid  
  
one of the students will come by and over hear it!" Snape at this  
  
point was a little more than confused, but he still didn't suspect  
  
any thing (poor innocent one). McGonagall led him into an  
  
empty classroom and closed the door. Mean while Snape was  
  
looking around with a confused look he didn't see anything that  
  
would prevent students from listening in and he was also  
  
wondering why she hadn't cast a simple sound spell? While  
  
Snape had been looking around McGonagall had locked the  
  
classroom door when Snape turned back to McGonagall she was  
  
right behind him breathing hard.(ewww!!!! You know were this  
  
is leading right R. Banana I told you I'd write this!!!! No offense  
  
I'm just hyper than usual and don't get mad . (any why back to  
  
fic) of course Snape was horrified and he finally noticed she was  
  
drunk. he jumped back 5ft. and almost screamed "McGonagall  
  
what do you think you're doing dammit!!!! You're bloody  
  
drunk!!!!!" At this point McGonagall was gaining on him and he  
  
was trapped in a corner.(what do you think will happen just  
  
guess. no don't your mind might be worse than mine!)  
"Out Side the Classroom"  
  
"What the fuck is your problem Potter I wasn't even doing any  
  
thing I was just making my way to my class room!!!!" Draco  
  
screamed at the dream team. Ron answered, "Well you were  
  
probably going to do some thing later and were getting our revenge  
  
early!"(Surprisingly that actually made sense man this is a small  
  
world.) After that a stream of curses and swears could be herd  
  
throughout the castle form three boys. (You figure out what  
  
happened) when they were don firing their curses and swearing  
  
they were left fatigued. When they finally settled down they  
  
heard some one moaning and some one screaming from inside  
  
the class room right next to them they deiced to investigate  
  
(poor souls what they will see will hunt them for ever.) Draco  
  
did a spell called 'Isibilidad': that allows a person a peoples to see  
  
through walls. What they saw would be implanted in their mind  
  
for ever Professor McGonagall on top of Professor Snape kissing  
  
and humping him (even I am about to through up ewwww!!!!)  
  
Draco almost fainted on the spot, Hermione did, Ron went of  
  
running to tell every one, and Harry well Harry just felt sick.  
  
(Can you blame him.) then they all realized that Snape was  
  
basically screaming and trying to get McGonagall off of him even  
  
though he was under a curse. By this time half the school was  
  
there every one in mute horror than the teachers arrived more  
  
than half fainted this included: Trelawny, Binns, Lupin, Sprout,  
  
Flint, and many others more than 80% of the faculty. One of the  
  
few that didn't was Dumbledor be went up some how managed  
  
to pry McGonagall off of Snape. Un curse Snape and try to figure  
  
out what was happening. Finally he said in a loud voice that  
  
could be herd through out the whole school "McGonagall I'm  
  
ashamed you were molesting Professors Snape like that!!!" Then  
  
he sniffed the air and practically hollered" MCGONAGALL  
  
YOU'RE AS DRUNK AS A COW WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL  
  
WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And you can guess what  
  
happened after that..  
  
So what did you think and for those how weren't paying  
  
attention I'm Rya.  
  
Oh only one Flame per person brings them on I am ready for  
any thing and if you like it tell me. REMEMBER I'M RYA Oh and Sio's Death be ready of all out hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


End file.
